Flowers
by CelestialAuthor
Summary: Misty travels to Kalos to spend Valentine's Day with Ash


Flowers

Misty took her suitcase from the carousel. Looking around for the exit out to the arrival lounge. She had arranged to meet Ash at 16:00 she glanced down at her watch, it read 15:55. She made a dash towards the exit. Outside she stopped to catch her breath and look for any sign of her boyfriend when all of a sudden...

"YOU'RE A KEEPER! WILL YOU PLEASE TAKE CARE OF MY BIG BROTHER?" She was set upon by a small blonde girl, down on her knees in front of her as if she were proposing to Misty

"BONNIE! How many times have I told you NOT to do that?" Clemont chastised, running over and pulling Bonnie away from the bemused redhead.

"I'm so sorry about that" Clemont apologised, Misty brushed it off with a giggle.

"Hey Clemont, what's going on?" Misty recognised that voice. She would recognise it anywhere. She looked past the pair of blondes and locked eyes with...

"Ash!" Misty ran into his waiting arms, he picked her up and spun her around. Pressing his lips against hers.

"I've missed you so much" He whispered as he let her down gently.

"I've missed you too" She replied, pecking his lips gently, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

"Ash! Aren't you gonna introduce us?" Bonnie demanded, tugging on Ash's jacket, Ash blushed brightly, he'd been so caught up in reuniting with Misty that he'd forgotten about the world around him.

"Sorry Bonnie, this is Misty... Misty, this is Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Aria" Ash replied, introducing her to each one of his travelling companions

"Clemont? As in the Lumiose City Gym Leader?" Misty asked "I've heard a lot about you" she added. She had heard stories that the Lumiose City Gym Leader could be a... For a lack of a better word... Quack. Often leaving the running of his Gym to a robot, more interested in science than battles. But if Ash trusted him enough to call him a friend, that was enough for her. She smiled and offered her hand to him.

"Yes, that's right and you're the Cerulean City Gym Leader correct?" He asked, shaking her hand.

"I am indeed" Misty informed him. Misty then went on to exchange pleasantries with Serena and Aria before Ash suggested they leave the arrivals lounge to go and find somewhere to eat

"Good idea, I'm starving" Serena agreed.

"If you're all happy to wait to get back to Lumiose City I know of a lovely restaurant that would be perfect" Aria suggested. The rest of the group murmured their agreements.

Aria, hand in hand with Serena led the group down one of Lumiose City's many winding backstreets until they were stood in front of a place named 'Gusto Reale'

"Is this it?" Clemont asked, looking a little unsure.

"Don't let the appearance fool you, this is one of the finest places to eat in all of Kalos" Aria told him

"Hmm, okay" Clemont conceded, allowing Aria to lead them all inside where they were greeted by a cheerful waiter dressed smartly in a three-piece navy suit. Ash, Misty, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena all looked around in wonder at the beautiful decor while Aria stepped forward to greet the waiter.

"Ahh signora Aria, how are you?" He asked, embracing the pink haired girl and exchanging polite kisses to each other's cheeks.

"I'm very well Luca and yourself? How's Rosa?" Aria enquired pleasantly

"So good to hear, we're fine thank you" Luca replied, glancing at the group behind her "I see you are here with friends, wonderful. We'll seat you immediately" Luca announced, ushering them through.

"Wow, this place is so romantic" Misty whispered, taking Ash's hand as she continued to marvel at how beautiful the restaurant looked

"Yeah, it is" Ash replied.

"Ya know Ash, I'm sure that there is still a few tables free to book for Valentine's Day" Aria winked at him, having overheard his and Misty's exchange.

"Oh please Ash, pretty please" Misty pleaded with him.

"I'll ask okay" Ash answered

"Here is your table Signores and Signoras, I'll be right back with your menus" Luca smiled, walking away to fetch the menus for them.

Luca returned with their menus, before leaving again to allow them time to browse and decide on what they wanted to order. The six friends glanced through and each picked what they wanted to eat.

"So... What's everybody's plans for Valentine's Day?" Serena asked the group

"Ash is giving me a tour of Lumiose City" Misty answered

"You already know our plans" Aria giggled

"I've actually got a double date for that evening" Clemont announced.

"Oh wow, that's awesome man, who are you dating and who with?" Ash asked

"I'm going on a date with Viola and we're going out with Grant and Korrina, it's the first time we'd have seen them since they got back from their honeymoon" Clemont replied

"Aw nice, I'm happy for you" Ash smiled, Clemont was about to reply when they were interrupted by Luca returning to take the groups food order.

It didn't take long for their food to arrive at the table. As soon as Ash's plate was placed down in front of him, he grabbed his knife and fork and began to wolf down his food, much to the annoyance of Misty

"Ash! This is a nice restaurant, you can't eat like that!" She hissed at him

"Wh- I'm starving" Ash defended himself, gulping down the large chunk of meat he had in his mouth

"You're impossible" she sighed. He hadn't changed, ever since they were younger and they'd been camping out under the starry Kanto skies there were only two things Ash Ketchum could never control himself over and one of those was food. She always found herself trying and most times failing to get him to show some restraint, whether or not it was up at their pop up table with Brock's cooking or in a Pokemon Centre. Shaking her head she returned her attention back to her own meal.

Valentine's Day

Misty stepped into the room she and Ash were calling their own while they stayed at Clemont's. she wore her hair in her trademark side ponytail but instead of her blue jean shorts and yellow vest combo she always wore, she was now wearing a royal blue, backless and sleeveless floor length dress, her hands folded behind her back, shielding Ash's Valentine's Day gift from him.

"So how do I look?" She asked, suddenly feeling nervous, even if there was nothing to worry about. Ash turned around to face her and his jaw dropped.

"You look stunning" was all that he could manage. Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson at his words. She walked forward and stopped inches from him

"Thank you Ash" She whispered "these are for you" she added, pulling a bouquet of flowers from behind her back and presenting them to him. Now it was Ash's turn to blush. Ash took the flowers from her, trying and failing to form a coherent sentence. He took the card that was attached off and read it

'My Ash

Happy Valentine's Day

All my love

Misty xxx'

"I...I...I..." Was all he could stutter. Misty had never seen Ash this flustered before. Not even when she told him for the first time that she loved him. She found it adorable and she let him know this by planting a gentle and tender kiss on his lips.

Ash placed his flowers into a vase he had found and placed the card next to them.

"Ready to go?" He asked Misty

"Yup" she replied, heading towards the exit

"Where are you going?" He enquired

"Umm aren't you taking me on a tour of Lumiose City?"

"I am... This way" Ash offered his hand out to Misty, she took it and allowed herself to be lead by Ash to a small corner in Clemont's workshop where there was a ladder built into the wall.

"Ash, what are you planning?" Misty questioned.

"You'll see" He smirked at her as he began to climb the ladder. Misty followed him up and found herself on top of the Lumiose City Gym, under a blanket of stars, she could see all of the city from where she stood. The view was breathtaking.

"Oh wow. Lumiose City is beautiful" she sighed softly. Ash placed his arm around her as the pair looked out over the city, streetlights shining below them and stars twinkling above them. Misty rested her head on his shoulder.

"Misty..." Ash whispered

"Yeah, Ash?"

"I've got your present here," Ash told her, moving away slightly to pick her present up from where he had placed it earlier that day.

"What is it?"

"Take it and you'll see" Ash held his hands out. In them, a Love ball split in half. "There's a message for you in your half," he told her, indicating the pink half. Misty took it from him and turned it over to read Ash's message to her

'Misty... I will always choose you'


End file.
